


Taking turns

by boleyn13



Series: Jailbait [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Loki is between 17 and 19 years old, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “You’ve been so good before… Steve and I think you deserve a little reward… Tell us what you want to do…”“I…” Loki’s eyes slid closed and the blush on his cheeks became more intense. “I… like it when…”“Come on, kid. We gotta know.”“I like it when you guys take charge and… when you just use me as you please…”Tony pressed a kiss to his lips before telling him what was going to happen. “Steve and I are going to take turns fucking you… and you’re going to take it.”





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> What can I say? Writing three stories at the same time that are all about serious themes, intrigue and heart break finally made me snap and I spent and entire day writing smut. Nothing else here, have fun searching for plot. The summary says it all.
> 
> Have fun :)

Another round of scotch and Tony was feeling a slight buzz. That combined with the afterglow of sex was the best sensation anyone could wish for. And the knowledge that the night was still far away from over.

The kid was sprawling on Tony’s bed, making himself comfortable. His cheeks were still slightly red, his hair a mess and he looked so debauched that Tony instantly wanted to know if he could take it even further. Not that Loki needed a lot of convincing to do anything, he seemed more than happy with being corrupted. Tony liked that word and the entire fantasy around it, although it wasn’t real.

Sipping on his drink Tony watched Loki and Steve making out on his bed. Slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world and mostly because Steve was into this kind of thing. Build-up, slowly driving people crazy. Or in this case, slowly getting them back into it.

Again, not necessary, Loki was definitely where he wanted to be. Kissing a gorgeous blonde and sliding his hand beneath the other’s t-shirt. Clearly reluctantly Steve let go of Loki so the kid finally could pull off his shirt. The moment the piece of garment was gone they sank into a new kiss and Tony took a big mouthful of his scotch.

Sometime he would really have to set up a camera to immortalize these moments. Just watching them making out gave Tony a warm and fuzzy feeling. Having those options it was sometimes hard to decide if he wanted to join in or watch.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

Who was Tony to refuse such an invitation? Loki smirked teasingly at him before going back to kissing Steve. After downing the rest of his drink Tony put the glass away and sat down on the bed, next to the couple who was still making out. Putting his hand on Loki’s jaw Tony forced him to turn his head and to break the kiss.

“No, I’m not just going to stand there.” Claiming Loki’s mouth Tony enjoyed its sweetness, keeping it mostly tame. Tony ran his hand down Loki’s chest while Loki fisted on hand in his shirt. Right, still wearing too much. Pulling back Tony took off his shirt and Loki smiled in appreciation. The smile turned into a thoroughly expression when Steve leaned in to nibble on his neck and Tony captured that lovely mouth in a new kiss. Placing his hand on Loki’s hip Tony enjoyed the feeling of naked skin beneath his fingers.

Loki arched his body, pressing himself against Tony, probably to see how quickly he could get him to fuck him. Tony always liked a good challenge and he suspected that the kid still underestimated what the two of them could do to him. Well, Tony would gladly show him.

Pecking him once more on the lips Tony trailed his fingers down Loki’s chest, circling one of his nipples. “You’ve been doing really great so far… don’t you think, Steve?”

Humming contently Steve pressed a kiss behind Loki’s ear. “Yes, amazing…”

The kid between slightly them shuddered between them and Tony could feel him slowly growing hard against him. One simply had to love Loki’s eagerness. Capturing Loki’s lips in a new, rather filthy kiss while reaching around Loki’s waist and grabbing Steve’s hand. Steve and him were wired the same way, so the other one quickly understood what Tony had in mind. They both wrapped one hand around Loki’s starting erection and began stroking him together.

“Fuck…” Loki hissed and sucked in a sharp breath, unable to keep up the kiss. Immediately his hips began to move, thrusting in their not very firm grip. His lips were parted, sweat soaked strands of hair were sticking to his forehead and at some time tonight Tony needed to get the camera out.

Not in a hurry Tony nibbled on Loki’s lower lip before talking to him again. “You’ve been so good before… Steve and I think you deserve a little reward… Tell us what you want to do…”

“I…” Loki’s voice failed him when it turned into a husk breath and Steve didn’t help him to form words by sucking a hickey into his neck.

“Yeah?” Tony brushed his mouth over Loki’s ear, enjoying how the kid trembling against him. Marvellous.

“I…” Loki’s eyes slid closed and the blush on his cheeks became more intense. “I… like it when…”

“Come on, kid. We gotta know.”

“I like it when you guys take charge and…” Loki moaned helplessly, his head falling back against Steve’s shoulder. “… when you just use me as you please…”

Those words went directly under Tony’s skin, his hand on Loki’s cock even faltered for a second. Every time that kid managed to amaze him in some other way. Slightly raising his head Tony looked over Loki’s shoulder, meeting Steve’s clear blue, lust-filled eyes. A silent arrangement had never been made faster.

Letting go of Loki Tony snaked his hand around his hip while Steve continued to teasingly slowly work Loki’s cock. Humming softly Tony let two of his fingers run down Loki’s crack and slid them into his entrance.

Loki’s eyes snapped back open and he made a strange sound between a whine and a moan. Trapped between Steve’s hand around his cock and Tony’s fingers lazily stretching him.

Tony pressed a kiss to his lips before telling him what was going to happen. “Steve and I are going to take turns fucking you… and you’re going to take it.”

Judging by Loki’s soft gasp he appreciated that idea and the way it was presented to him. So did Steve. His free hand grabbed Loki’s jaw, forcing him to turn his head and then smashed their mouths together. Tony watched them kiss for a moment, which meant he watched Steve plundering Loki’s mouth. A gorgeous picture and it caused Tony’s blood to significantly heat up. Time to get this thing on the road. Continuing to move his fingers Tony angled them just right to make Loki shudder and moan. For a second Tony considered to make him come like this, but he decided that his own erection was a more pressing matter.

Loki whined into the kiss as Tony removed his fingers and then turned him on his back, forcing him to part from Steve. While pushing Loki’s legs apart with one hand Tony pressed little kisses on Loki’s stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve doing pretty much the same to Loki’s neck. Running his hand along the inside of Loki’s thigh Tony found lots of enjoyment in the fact that he could feel Loki shiver slightly. That never ceased to heighten Tony’s desire for him.

Little gasps and groans dropped from Loki’s lips as Tony’s mouth nipped on his thigh while Steve was doing God knows what to his upper body. Then the sweet sounds suddenly stopped and Tony raised his head to see that Steve had both hands fisted in Loki’s hair, kissing him deeply.

Licking his lips Tony quickly reached for the lube and condoms which had been placed readily on the bed even before his first guest had shown up. Tony hated it to waste time. After covering and slicking up his cock Tony moved between Loki’s legs which he pushed even further apart. For better leverage Tony slipped a small pillow beneath Loki’s hips and then guided his cock to the nicely exposed hole. Instead of pushing inside Tony let the head of his cock brush over Loki’s entrance, applying just a minimal amount of pressure.

The obvious shiver running through Loki’s was one of the sexiest things Tony had ever seen. By now the Top 5 all revolved around Loki. The kid take or release a breath, Tony couldn’t tell, but Steve didn’t appreciate him being distracted from the kiss. His reaction was to tug on Loki’s hair to get his attention back.

With a smirk on his lips Tony chose that moment to push inside of Loki. The tightness that engulfed his cock made Tony feel like he was diving into the most perfect pleasure. Wanting all of it instantly Tony continued to slide deeper inside until he had bottomed out. “Fuck, you’re feeling amazing, kid.”

In an effort to breathe Loki had turned his head away from Steve. Lips parted, eyes squeezed shut and rosy cheeks. Steve didn’t seem too disappointed, now nuzzling Loki’s neck, pressing lazy kisses to his throat. Putting his hands on Loki’s hips Tony started to fuck Loki at a powerful but slow rhythm, similar to how Steve had done in the living room. The first thrust already got him the soft whines and moans that Tony was into so much. He saw Loki fisting his hands into the mattress while Steve was teasingly caressing his chest with fleeting touches.

“You look gorgeous when you’re being fucked…” Steve whispered directly into Loki’s ear, but clearly loud enough for Tony to hear. “Tony makes it feel so good, doesn’t he?”

Those sweet nothings weren’t just for Loki, Tony was just as affected by the praise. It sent a pleasant shiver down his throat and made him thrust a little harder into Loki. Once more they had figured out the perfect way to drive Loki insane. Steve leaned down, flicking his tongue over Loki’s nipple when Tony delivered another thrust. Loki’s eyes flew open, he pressed his head into the pillow and let out a loud moan that definitely made Tony proud.

“Just right…” Steve mumbled against Loki’s chest and the kid whined, his hands aimlessly wandering around the mattress before they grabbed Tony’s arms for better support.

“Fuck…” That was the first coherent thing that Loki voiced since Tony had started fucking him. It made Tony laugh breathlessly before he lost himself again in the hot tightness around his cock and the sweet body in front of him. Steve kissing and licking at Loki’s skin only made the entire sight so much better. Loki’s body was softly rocking with the force of Tony’s thrust while Steve grabbed Loki’s jaw and pulled him into a beautifully filthy kiss. Tony could see tongues touching each other and a jolt ran through his body, fuelling his lust. He needed more, more of the heat and the tight muscles gripping his cock.

Shifting lightly Tony grabbed Loki’s left knee and pulled his leg up, resting Loki’s calf against his shoulder. Tony took immediate advantage of the slightly changed position that allowed him to push his cock deeper inside. Slamming inside Tony changed his rhythm, going much faster now. Thanks to the deeper angle his cock was being squeezed just right and the additional kick of getting to use Loki as he pleased made Tony light-headed. “Damn it kid… your ass is just perfect.”

The harsh fucking had Loki breathing heavily into the kiss, he obviously wanted to break it, but Steve had an iron grip on him. The one sided kiss was nonetheless an incredible turn on to look at. Tony decided to do a nice thing and some teasing at the same time. Slowing down Tony slid his cock in nice and deep before merely rolling his hips. Like that he gave Loki a chance to catch his breath, but wasn’t giving the kid what he needed either.

Finally Steve let Loki pull away, just enough to part their lips, while fisting his hand in Loki’s hair. “Shit Tony, please…” Tony felt like his skin was getting too tight for him when he heard the need in Loki’s voice. The kid couldn’t make it more clear how much he wanted to be taken. He wrapped his right leg around Tony’s hips, trying to pull him deeper inside while pushing himself up onto Tony’s cock. “Fuck me.”

It was a desperate, hoarse plea. As sexy as humanly possible and it didn’t do anything for Tony’s hardly present self-control. Good thing that he didn’t it in this bed.

“Gladly.” Not missing a beat Tony picked his rhythm back up, doing as Loki had asked, thrusting into him hard. The reaction was a string of curses and moans, Loki arched his back and his fingernails were digging painfully into Tony’s arms.

“Argh!” Tony winced but his thrusts weren’t faltering for a second. The pain faded quickly, drawn out by the immense pleasure that Tony found in Loki’s body. To punish him a little bit Tony drew back slowly only to roughly slam back inside and then going back to his established rhythm. Loki whined between pleasure and pain and Tony pulled one of his hands off his arm. The nails had left marks on his skin.

“Got a bit carried away?” Steve smirked and nipped at Loki’s lower lip before suddenly getting up. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Tony didn’t care, whatever Steve had in mind, it was going to be amazing. “Good, then I have you all for myself for a moment.” Grabbing both of Loki’s hands Tony entwined their fingers and pressed them against the mattress next to Loki’s head. Loki locked his legs around him as Tony completely lowered himself onto Loki, kissing him demandingly. Like this Tony could feel Loki squirm underneath him, moving with him as Tony fucked him. His mouth was sweet and pliant, his untouched cock straining against Tony’s stomach. Yes, Tony most definitely liked this position.

Letting his pleasure build Tony continued the kiss, his tongue exploiting Loki’s mouth. A hand was running down his spine and Tony heard Steve hum with appreciation. “You guys should really see how you look… gorgeous.”

Again, these words didn’t just have an effect on Loki. Breaking the kiss Tony nuzzled Loki’s cheek with his nose. “Steve’s right. You’re so pretty when you’re getting fucked…”

Even now Loki huffed offended at this word and Tony contently kissed his neck. Meanwhile Steve’s fingers slid down Tony’s spine before disappearing. “Mind giving me his hands, Tony?”

No, Tony didn’t mind. Letting go of Loki’s hands Tony let his own fingers run down Loki’s sides. Steve was back on the bed next to them, grabbing Loki’s wrist and wrapping a piece of cloth around them which looked suspiciously like one of Tony’s ties. Loki’s eyes snapped back open and landed on Steve who expertly tied the kid’s hands up over his head. “What are you doing?” His voice sounded confused between the constant moans and gasps that Tony’s thrusts were provoking.

Steve grinned in the most wicked way and Tony would have to kiss him later on. “Making things more interesting. Not that they need it to be, but you look great like that…”

Tony agreed. Within a couple of second Steve had finished the knot and seeing Loki’s hands bound had Tony snapping his hips harder against Loki’s ass. Arching his back Loki let out an overwhelmed “Oh!” and tugged at his binds, only to find out that they weren’t just for show. Steve being a former boy scout sometimes really came in handy. This was one of the dirtiest fantasies Tony hadn’t known that he had. A beautiful teenager on his back with his legs around Tony’s waist, his hands tied up and looking completely wrecked already. Steve who moved back in to touch and kiss Loki was just the icing on the cake.

Giving himself up to that image and the heat all around him Tony kept moving, feeling his orgasm now approaching rapidly. The familiar tingle and warmth in his groin that spread all over his body so Tony could feel it in his skin and bones. His hands were clutching hard to Loki’s hips as Tony’s cock now pretty much pounded into that tight little ass. Letting his head fall back Tony closed his eyes, only concentrating on the bliss that came with every thrust and Loki’s wanton whines and gasps.

“Steve, I’m close…”

Distantly Tony felt Steve moving around, but he couldn’t be bothered to look, he knew what the other one was doing anyway. Getting a condom and lube.

“Are you going to make Tony come, darling? I want to see him come inside you.”

Tony shivered at Steve’s words and they didn’t fail to affect Loki either. The kid tightened his legs around Tony’s waist and clenched around Tony’s cock. Which eventually took Tony over the edge. His climax was rocking his entire body, pleasure crawling and spreading through his veins, taking a hold of him. There were white spots dancing in the darkness and they wouldn’t go away even as Tony opened his eyes. Only now he became aware of his own breath come in short bursts while he enjoyed the new softness in his muscles. If Tony had lower self-esteem he would have been embarrassed by the fact that he felt a little dizzy.

Leaning down Tony pressed a slow but still deep kiss onto Loki’s parted lips. “Damn, kid, I haven’t come that hard in a while.”

Only a jerk would say that when Loki was squirming with his erection straining against his stomach and nobody had bothered to lend him a helping hand ever since Tony had started fucking him. When Tony slowly pulled out Steve let his fingers run through Loki’s hair. “My turn, darling.”

Loki’s green eyes slid back open, dazed, confused and green. So much to take, but he was doing great so far. Which was why Tony and Steve always wanted more and tonight they were far from done.

On his knees Tony grabbed Loki’s waist and pulled up. Loki’s body seemed limp and was easy to move. “Come on, let’s get Steve’s cock inside you, kid.”

Feeling immensely pleased by hearing how Loki’s breath got caught Tony handed the kid over to Steve, pushing him into the blonde’s lap. Steve greeted him with a smile and brushed his lips over Loki’s before whispering. “Put your arms around me, sweetheart.”

Loki’s bound arms were slightly shaking as he did immediately what Steve asked, resting his lower arms on Steve’s shoulders, his tightly tied up wrists resting behind Steve’s neck. Tony didn’t even take the time to marvel at the sight, with his hands still on Loki’s hips he lifted the kid to line him up with the head of Steve’s hard cock. The blonde had one hand around his own erection to make things go easier as Tony lowered the kid onto Steve’s cock.

Steve’s lustful moan and Loki’s weak gasp mingled together as the kid was stretched open again. “Just like that, darling. Look at you. So gorgeous. Feels so good…”

Not fooling around Tony didn’t let up until he had forced Loki completely onto Steve’s cock, taking as much of him as the position would allow. Tony could feel Loki trembling softly beneath his hands, the kid was panting. After licking over his neck Tony put his lips to Loki’s ear. “That’s so much better, right? With someone inside of you.”

It sounded like Loki wanted to say something, but whatever word he had tried to voice turned into a shaky breath. Steve gladly did the talking for him anyway. “Of course it’s so much better, sweetheart. I want you so bad after watching you with Tony. Go on, move, fuck yourself on me, darling.” Placing his hands on Loki’s waist Steve smiled at him encouragingly in contrast to his voice which was raw and demanding. Tony shifted a bit to get a better view, because wasn’t this an amazing part? Enjoying the show.

Loki took another breath and then got to work. Slowly rolling his hips in small circles Loki moved on Steve’s lap, then softly rocking back and forth. Not very long though.

“No, sweetheart, not like this.” Steve shook his head. “I watched the both of you, I need more. Come on.”

It was the first time in maybe half an hour that Loki actually said something. “Okay…” Then he started to pull himself up and sank back down on Steve’s cock. After Steve’s reminder Loki didn’t take any risks and almost took him all the way each time. Loki set an uneven but fast rhythm, bouncing up and down. Tony loved the expression on Steve’s face. One that only sex could make appear. Eyes blown wide with desire, they were so much darker than usual.

“That’s it, darling… You’re doing great. You feel so good.” Affectionately Steve caressed Loki’s lower back. By the sweet way he kissed the kid it seemed impossible that Steve had just asked him a couple of seconds ago to ride him hard. Loki was doing just that, his eyes squeezed shut, his thighs trembling from the effort and the strain, moaning every time he took Steve’s cock back inside. Tony’s gaze was fixed on exactly that, Loki’s tight hole stretched around Steve’s grit. It didn’t matter that Tony had himself just come in that tightness, the whole room was filled with the scent of sex and sweat. The only noises that existed were the sounds of skin rubbing against each other, Steve’s husky whispers and encouragements, Loki’s whines and moans. All of it seemed to form a deep fog around Tony’s head and the last thing he wanted was to break free of it.

Unable and completely unwilling to resist temptation Tony rubbed his thumb over Loki’s opening and also brushed over the underside of Steve’s cock. A visible shudder ran through Steve’s body, but couldn’t be compared to Loki’s jolt after which he stilled completely. Quite unacceptable.

“Sweetheart, what did I tell you? Never stop in the middle of it.” Steve demandingly put his hands on Loki’s waist and the kid took another three seconds before going back to riding Steve. It was easy to tell that Loki was getting tired. His movements were sloppy, his rhythm erratic and Steve was doing nothing to help him, perfectly content with having Loki fuck himself on him.

Smirking Tony trailed his fingers down Loki’s spine and then did it again. As his thumb traced Loki’s rim the kid halted for a second, but then continued to move. Tony also kept up his ministrations, watching Loki tremble and writhe. He thought Loki tried even moving away from him one time, but that wasn’t so easy to do with Steve inside of him.

Only after a couple of minutes Loki got desperate. Thanks to the tie his hand were rendered useless, Steve’s cock spreading him open and Tony’s fingers mercilessly teasing him. “Tony, please…” His voice was close to a sob and Tony loved how they count reduce that smug teen into an incoherent, pleading mess.

“Too much?” Tony mumbled innocently against Loki’s back. “You must be so sensitive…”

Loki’s gasp turned into a whimper when Tony applied more pressure. “Please!”

“It’s okay, you’re doing so well. Let me take care of you…” Steve’s smooth voice didn’t fail to give Tony’s goose bumps. He got though what Steve had in mind and therefore pulled away. A loud sigh of relief passed Loki’s lips and Steve took over from there. Grabbing Loki’s legs Steve pulled them around his waist, changing the angle of penetration and Loki threw his head back, moaning helpless. With his hands on Loki’s hips Steve began his thrusts and used his strength to lift Loki’s lithe form up and pulled him down on his cock to get especially deep inside of him.

“Isn’t this good? Tell me how it feels, sweetheart. How does it feel when I fuck you?”

“Good… too much…” Somewhere between the moans Loki managed to get out these words and for a few moments Tony merely took pleasure in watching Steve fuck him. They had already gone so far tonight, Tony had the desire to take things further. Probably it was just the need to see Loki completely overwhelmed but still taking whatever they were giving him. So eager to please and so desperate for being wanted by them. Sliding his arms around Loki’s upper body Tony did some exploration, rubbing his nipples between his fingers, then running them down and finally closed them around Loki’s neglected cock.

Loki panted, trying to arch into Tony’s touch, but Steve was in totally control of his movements. It wasn’t like Tony’s arousal had ever faded, but it definitely flared back up, hearing the needy sounds coming out of Loki’s mouth. Tony gave Loki a couple of strokes, teasing him with his fingertips before letting go of him again. Ignoring Loki’s whine at the loss of touch Tony moved next to them and began opening the knot that kept Loki’s wrists together. Not the easiest thing to do since Steve had done a real good job on it. Once done Tony pulled Loki’s arms behind his back, wrapped the tie back around his wrists and tied him up again. Loki didn’t protest, too caught up in what was Steve doing to him. Tony bound him probably a bit tighter than necessary, but he definitely didn’t want the tie to slip off.

The intensity of the image he had created took Tony aback. Somehow seeing Loki’s bound hands on his back was something completely different than having him around Steve’s shoulders. This way he couldn’t move them at all. Loki tied up for real in Steve’s lap who was fucking him roughly by now, every time Steve’s cock pushed up inside of him Loki’s body was shaking, Steve’s hands on him probably the only thing that made him keep his balance. Tony was going to treasure this sight forever.

Kneeling behind Loki Tony pushed his hips forward, rubbing his hardening cock against Loki’s fingers. The uneven feeling was delicious and Tony let himself get carried away a bit, rocking against the kid. He quickly sobered up though and pulled away. This was only supposed to let the kid know that they weren’t going to be done after Steve’s turn. Which seemed to come to an end, Tony had seen Steve come enough time to tell by his face when he was close. There was one thing Tony wanted to try though first. Getting up from the bed Tony rushed to the dresser where Steve had taken the tie from and got another one. After joining them again Tony nuzzled Loki’s neck. “I love the sounds you make when you get fucked, but I really want to see how hot you’ll look like this.” Even before finishing his sentence Tony slipped the tie between Loki’s parted lips. Dazed eyes darted to him, widening a little, but Loki didn’t move away. Tony kissed his cheek and fastened the tie on the back of Loki’s head with two knots. Not the most effective gag, but Tony was quite content with his improvisation skills.

Steve shot him an amused smile that said ‘Really?’, but then he instantly rambled on how good Loki looked, all tied up for them and how hard he was going to make Steve come. Most of it clearly to make feel Loki comfortable and nevertheless Tony knew every single word to be true.

“Love how you feel sweetheart, so tight and hot… can’t get enough… guess we have to fuck you all night…”

The tie pressing down on Loki’s tongue muffled his moans, so Tony could take in the sound Steve’s solid body smacking into Loki’ as he settled back down to watch Steve’s cock pushing in and out. Then suddenly Steve’s whispers stopped which was a definite sign. Tony licked his lips when Steve thrust up one last time while holding Loki down to bury himself deep inside that cute ass. Steve came with closed eyes and a sigh. By his expression it was quite obvious how amazing he felt at that moment.

After granting himself half a minute to calm down and savour his orgasm Steve kissed Loki’s gagged mouth. “Thank you, you were perfect.”

His calm and relaxed demeanour was a sharp contrast to Loki’s state. The kid was shaking either in desperation or exhaustion or maybe both. Well, he had definitely earned his release. Steve gently lifted Loki off his lap and Tony helped to lay him down on his back. “So gorgeous…”

Stretching out next to Loki Steve lazily kissed neck while taking a hold of Loki’s cock. Unlike Tony he didn’t play around and gave the kid what he was yearning for. Tony himself moved between Loki’s splayed out legs and slid three fingers into him at once. Loki’s entire body was arching off the mattress when Tony found the right angle and the tie in Loki’s mouth wasn’t enough to hold back the high pitched moans. It took mere seconds for Steve and Tony to push Loki over the edge who came with a sob before going completely limp.

By now there was no denying that Tony was ready to go for his next turn, seeing Loki come in such desperate relief had coaxed his cock into complete hardness. There was no rush though, the kid was still in a haze, the aftershocks of his orgasm still present. So Steve and Tony spent the next 10 minutes bestowing kisses and caresses all over Loki’s body. Fingers tracing every muscle, tongues dipping into his navel. Tony was rubbing himself Loki’s thigh while Steve got up to ditch his used condom. His need was growing more urgent since Loki was already lying there for the taking. He was encouraged when Loki began leaning into his touches. Steve came back and with him his dirty smirk. “Seems like you’ve got Tony a bit desperate for you.”

Tony huffed in fake annoyance, continuing to shamelessly rub himself against Loki’s smooth skin. “Obviously… like you said – could fuck him the entire night.”

Lying back down Steve playfully bit Loki’s neck. “Hear that, darling? Tony is hard for you. Can’t make him wait any longer. Not after I had so much fun with you…”

A sound passed the gag that sounded like a hum of agreement and Loki slowly spread his legs further apart as something that could only interpreted as an invitation. Despite being tempted to slam immediately back inside Tony sat up reached for the condom and lube. After covering his pulsing cock with the latex and lube Tony tossed the tube to Steve. “Slick him up for me, please?”

“Gladly…” Tony’s heart was beating way too fast as he watched Steve pushing two lubed up fingers into the Loki. The kid winced, clearly oversensitive by now. Steve was quick to withdraw and met Tony’s eyes. “How do you want him?”

“Here.” Tony sat down on the edge of the bed while Steve pulled Loki up onto his knees. The kid skidded over to him and Tony grabbed him, pulling him into his lap, with Loki’s back against his chest. “Spread your legs, lift your hips.”

Loki obeyed, offering Tony the most perfect view of his ass. Tony positioned himself, then pulled Loki back onto his cock in one steady motion. It was an easy slide inside, Loki’s body welcomed him and Tony felt right at home. Still tight and hot around him. Resting his forehead against Loki’s back Tony rolled his hips, ignoring the muffled whimpers coming from Loki’s mouth. By now any penetration had to be a mixture between pleasure and pain, but Tony was sure that Loki could take it. Moreover it felt too good to let up now. Sucking on Loki’s shoulder Tony began a slow grind, dragging his cock in and out, eager to let the kid feel him in every possible way.

“Gonna let me do all the work?” Tony muttered against Loki’s neck while pushing in a little deeper. Loki tensed, squirmed a bit then relaxed and grinded his hips down against Tony, planting his feet on the floor to get better leverage.

“Good boy…” Tony moaned in pleasure before twisting his head to suck on one of Loki’s nipples. Closing his eyes Tony savoured the ride, steadily speeding up his movements. The grinding turned into thrust, but the position limited Tony, so he pushed against Loki’s back. “Lean forward.”

Loki complied and Tony’s eyes almost rolled back in his head when the angle changed and allowed him to get deeper. To steady Loki Tony grabbed his bound hands and used them to pull him backwards in time with his thrusts. Hard to imagine that this could get any better. Tony fucked him at a slow pace but hard. Totally wrapped up in Loki, the snug heat around his cock and the very sight of his cock sliding into Loki’s tight ass over and over again Tony had all he could ever wish for. He felt foolish for almost having forgotten about Steve until the blonde spoke up and walked into his field of vision.

“Leave it to Tony to have the best ideas…” Steve stopped right in front of them and Tony grinned when he saw that Steve was ready to go again. No words necessary, Tony knew what Steve had in mind. With one hand on the back of Loki’s neck Tony applied a bit of pressure and Loki got the hint, bending his back even further.

Letting one hand run through Loki’s hair Steve hummed softly. “If you could see yourself…”

Steve let his fingers run down Loki’s cheek and then slipped them underneath the tie. Tony could see how Steve pulled out the gag and then instantly pushed his cock inside Loki’s mouth, one hand fisted in the long black hair, holding the kid’s head in place.

Their eyes locked and Tony and Steve quickly found a common rhythm, thrusting inside at the same time. They kept staring at each other until Tony felt that he was getting close. So tight. Steve’s fingers in Loki’s hair. Tony’s head fell forward, he was breathing hard against Loki’s shoulder, his thrusts getting uneven. Chasing his climax Tony hardly noticed that Steve pulled out off Loki’s mouth and grabbed a condom which he quickly slid down his cock. The second orgasm was just as intense as the first one, perhaps even better. Tony rode every single wave, pushing into Loki until his body gave up and the adrenaline was replaced with utter satisfaction.

“Pass him over.”

Steve’s voice sounded distant, but Tony couldn’t care less. Lifting Loki off his spent cock Tony shoved the kid into Steve’s arms who instantly pushed Loki down onto the bed. Without further ado Steve manoeuvred Loki onto his knees. Since his arms were still bound Loki couldn’t prop himself up and had to rest his forehead against the mattress. The urgency with which Steve slammed into Loki without warning was a testament to how far he was gone. Once he had bottomed out Steve seemed to calm down and rubbed Loki’s lower back.

“I’ll go in deep, sweetheart…”

With one hand on Loki’s wrists and the other one on his hips Steve fucked him leisurely. With each thrust he almost pulled out completely, easing back inside and thanks to the position he definitely got in deeper than Tony had the entire night. Loki had to feel him all over and Steve loved every second of it. Tony watched those two beautiful bodies, Loki’s rocking with Steve’s strokes. Next time Tony was going to take pictures.

Steve didn’t try to draw things out and Tony could see his fingers digging into Loki’s skin when he came. They remained like this for a couple of minutes until Steve’s breath was back to normal and only then he pulled out of Loki. Gently Steve lowered him down while Tony was undoing his ties. The tie had left marks, so Tony rubbed the skin softly. “How are you doing, kid?”

Loki mumbled incoherent words, his throat sounding hoarse and raw. No a surprise though. Slowly Loki rolled onto his back and looked up at them through half closed eyes. Steve was telling him for good reason over and over again how gorgeous he was. Even like this, absolutely exhausted, sore and overwhelmed.

“Okay… a bit much… can I sleep?”

Tony laughed warmly and nodded. “Sure. You don’t want to drink something first?”

“He’s already asleep, Tony…” Steve pointed out with obvious amusement and Tony shrugged. “Well deserved… I am completely beat myself, but don’t tell him. I want him to think that fucking him a few times in a row is no effort whatsoever…”

“Good luck on that.” Shaking his head Steve pulled a blanked over Loki and then turned to Tony. “I need a beer. How about you?”

“God yes. The little shit tired me out, I deserve a beer.”

This time Steve didn’t comment, merely rolled his eyes in the most affectionate possible before kissing Tony’s cheek. “Come on, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Loki being about 17 years and Steve and Tony in their late 20ies or early 30ies, but you can decide whatever you prefer


End file.
